


Tales of Sorcier - Crash Landing

by SpinoKitten



Series: Tales of Sorcier - Tales of Arcadia AU [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… - 山口悟 | My Next Life as a Villainess - Yamaguchi Satoru (Light Novels), 乙女ゲームの破滅フラグしかない悪役令嬢に転生してしまった… | My Next Life as a Villainess (Anime)
Genre: Gen, How else do you react when there's a spaceship in your backyard?, I haven't read the light novels. I only know of Pochi from the discord server talking about him., I think Keith is OOC, I'll let you decide whether this is OOC or not, I'm not expecting anyone to actually read this, Katarina is an Akiridion, Keith doesn't know either, Keith is the Claes's biological child in this one, Not necessary to know Tales of Arcadia to understand, Pochi is a great dog, So he would have been training to be a duke his entire life, Tales of Arcadia AU, The OOC might not be as terrible as I thought., The plot bunny wouldn't die so I had to do something, We're going to see how this goes, but - Freeform, it's not terrible, keith is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinoKitten/pseuds/SpinoKitten
Summary: Keith finds a spaceship in his backyard.He also finds who is soon to be the very reason for every single headache he will ever experience in this life. (And her pet dog.)
Series: Tales of Sorcier - Tales of Arcadia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Tales of Sorcier - Crash Landing

Keith looked up from his studies on being proper Duke when he heard the crash. It sounded like something big had landed in the backyard. He gazed out the nearby window, trying to see if he could see what crashed from the library. He could just barely see something metal-looking peaking over a small hill. 

Keith, while he was only eight, was to be the future Duke. He felt the need to find out what exactly this was, for the safety of the dukedom, and to satiate his own curiosity. 

He walked out of the library quietly, trying not to alert Mother to his exit. Keith walked through the manor, only pausing at windows when he thought he could see more of the metal object that had landed in his family’s yard. 

He eventually found himself standing in front of a large metal _thing_ he could best describe as a sphere of some kind. Keith was confused but also curious. After all, how did such a humongous object end up in his backyard? 

He heard something coming from the other side of the sphere. It sounded like something metal scraping together with another metal object. He threw his hands over his ears, hoping to spare them from whatever it was causing that. 

The scraping suddenly stopped, and he heard something akin to smoke being released from a sealed container. He heard a voice too. 

“Ah, kleb!” The voice sounded feminine. “Everything hurts!” 

Keith was not sure what was going on, but it sounded like someone was hurt. He bit his lip before moving towards where the sound had just been. 

There was an open hatch, which had a ramp connecting it to the ground. Keith climbed the ramp, intent on finding out what was inside. Keith’s jaw dropped, and he thinks he squeaked. 

It was a ship of some kind, quite technologically advanced, unlike Sorcier, and glowed with a blue light. He saw, in the corner, another blue thing, this one with hints of black, seemingly slumped against the wall. 

Keith wasn’t sure if it would be more acceptable to knock and alert whatever was in here to his presence or to stay hidden and observe from afar. Ultimately, he decided to knock. Hearing what was happening from the source would inevitably be better in the long run, for both him and Sorcier. 

Keith took a deep breath before rapping against the metal frame of the doorway. He heard a gasp, a growl, and something else which he couldn’t describe. 

Finally, he heard a hoarse voice say, “Who’s out there?” It was the same feminine voice from before, Keith realized. It sounded terrified, although whether that was because of him or because of what just happened, he didn’t know. 

Keith cleared his throat. “My name is Keith Claes, and I am the future Duke of these lands. Who are you, and how did you end up here?” 

There was a cough before he heard the voice again. “I’m sorry for intruding, I just- our ship- well, you can see for yourself.” 

Keith looked around, seeing how many things seemed to have gotten thrown out of place. It was impossible to know for certain, but he was sure at least one thing had been thrown around. 

He looked around and saw a brighter blue glow from through another doorway. He slowly approached, only to feel a weight suddenly force him to the ground. 

“Pochi!” the voice from before yelled. Whatever was holding him down pushed down harder. “Stop it, Pochi! He didn’t do anything wrong!” 

Keith swears he could see a brighter blue light now. From his spot on the ground, with the cold floor against his cheek, he could only just see the small blue feet that passed him. 

“Pochi! Release!” 

Keith felt the weight holding him down lift slightly before disappearing entirely. A blue arm reached down to help him up, and he took it. 

He could finally see what was going on now. A four-armed blue girl was standing in front of him. One of his hands was resting in one of them. He let go of her hand, letting his fall to his side. 

Keith felt something like a warm breath against his neck, and he turned around. 

A large black wolf was looking at him with pitch-black eyes, almost seeming to stare into his soul. It was possible, he supposed, that the wolf _was_ staring into his soul, but he wouldn’t know it if it was. 

The girl coughed, and the wolf broke eye contact with Keith, finally. It bounded over to the girl and sat beside her, looking at Keith, teeth bared threateningly. 

Keith cleared his throat. “I suppose I should reintroduce myself since we can see each other now.” 

The girl blinked, “Wha-” 

“My name is Keith Claes, and I am to be the future Duke of these lands. Who are you, and how did you end up here?” 

The girl smiled sheepishly. “Ah, I’m Katarina, and this is my best friend, Pochi!” She gestured to the wolf. 

“Nice to meet you, Katarina, Pochi. How exactly did you end up here, though?” Keith asked. 

Katarina frowned. “Well… my parents told Pochi to take me away from my home planet, and we crashed, I think. I mean, we obviously crashed. We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t.” She shook her head. “What I’m trying to say is that my planet has kinda gone into civil war, and my parents made me leave for my safety… I guess. We crashed on the way to a neutral planet.” 

Keith was nodding along. “Alright. I understand.” 

“You do?” Katarina asked, shock clear on her face. 

“Well enough, I believe. You need somewhere safe to stay until your planet stops being at war, yes?” Keith asked. Katarina nodded. “I can offer to let you stay on the grounds. Although, I’m not sure what would happen if anyone else found this ship.” 

Katarina’s face took on a thoughtful expression. “We have some cloaking tech.” 

Pochi barked. Katarina bit her lip. 

“I think we can use it to disguise myself as well?” Katarina said, clearly unsure. “Mothership, is that possible?” 

Another voice answered. However, Keith couldn’t figure out where it came from this time. 

“It is. Go to the transduction chamber.” 

Katarina smiled nervously at Keith. “Let’s see if this works.” 

He saw Katarina a little under five minutes later. She was a young girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and a scar on her forehead. 

Keith rose an eyebrow at the scar. “Why do you have that?” 

Katarina blinked. “I thought it would be a good idea to keep other humans away?” 

Keith sighed. “That’s not necessary, but if you believe it to be a good idea.” He looked around but didn’t see what he was looking for. “Where’s your dog?” 

“Pochi?” Katarina asked. A small black dog padded out of the transduction chamber and sat beside Katarina. “He’s right here.” 

Keith nodded slowly, wondering how a deadly-looking wolf had somehow become an adorable puppy. 

He shook his head, deciding to worry about it at a later date. “Let’s introduce you to my parents, shall we? I will explain everything to them.” 

Keith felt like his life had just become a lot more crazy and tiring than before. 


End file.
